


Penance

by paralogism



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, based off episode 9, still not over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralogism/pseuds/paralogism
Summary: Kirigiri finally got the chance to put things right, and she did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one I wrote pretty much straight after watching THAT episode. (And I only got around to posting now because I'm lazy.)
> 
> If you like this, I also have a tumblr for Love Live stuff, and there's other things in the works as well.
> 
> https://nicoismywaifu.tumblr.com/

In one quick moment, you decided to sacrifice your friend. It was the only way for you to win, for you to save yourself. It was only natural.

He’s saved by some miracle, but regret, not relief, is the feeling which prickles at your heart. Regret that you were low enough to give in. That you’d be willing to lead him to his death. That you’d done exactly what the mastermind wanted you to do in the first place.

He had the chance to give you up, but he didn’t. He kept his faith in you even as you condemned him to death. He’s alive and you should be happy, but you just live in disgust with yourself.

\-----

From that moment on, things change. You can’t look him in the eyes anymore. You avoid him as much as you can. He’s still smiling; still has his verve and enthusiasm, and that’s the troubling thing. He should hate you, revile you and curse you from the bottom of his heart, but he won’t. He still trusts you; still considers you his friend. You know that friends don’t try to get each other killed.

You’ve always been detached and apathetic, but now you spend your time crying where no-one can see you. This is the smallest penance you can serve for your betrayal. You wish that he’d hate you, because that would be what you deserve, it would give the boy some closure. But he doesn’t, and that hurts you most of all. He never once thought of sacrificing you. That’s the person he is, and you betrayed him.

\-----

He tells you that he loves you and you don’t believe him. It’s a cruel joke. It must be. How could anyone love the person who betrayed them? You tell him that’s not funny. He holds you close whilst you sob against his shoulder. You apologize over and over again, and he whispers in your ear with his unchanging smile. 

‘Kyouko. It’s okay.’

You kiss him and you believe him. It’s not exactly penance, but undying love is the least you can give him.

\-----

You smile as that memory flows through your mind, taking one last glance at the sleeping young man as your own consciousness fades. And this is now truly your penance. This is to right your wrong. This is for hope.

Time’s up. You fall into a blissful, unending sleep.


End file.
